Glass of Water
by SnappleApple450
Summary: In Twilight, Edward tells Bella that she will never have to make the choice of leaving. What if she did? What if the only way to save Edward from the threats she came with was to leave him? Could she do it? Would he let her go? takes place after Twilight
1. Summary

**I am really proud of where this story goes. I can't wait to get to the sequel. You guys will all die. ;)**

**In the meantime, we have to get through this in order to get to that.**

**This is just the short summary and preface. So enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Summary:

Bella leaves Edward to save him from herself. She moves to Jacksonville and becomes a depressive zombie. She's in a constant battle with herself. Give in and deal with the Volturi together or keep him safe. The battle is useless when Caius sends Jane and Alec to babysit her. But does a new friendship sprout amongst the three or does it cause more struggle? And if Caius wanted Bella to forget about vampires, why send two of them? Bella thought she was protecting Edward from herself, but is there a greater enemy?

Preface: Sacrifice

Some people live their lives never making a sacrifice for the ones they love. They could love a person without any problems. I was sad to say I wasn't one of those people. I didn't regret making the decision, but that didn't mean I was happy. I was miserable every second of my life.

I only hoped it wasn't all in vain. I hoped that he -where ever he was- was happy. I hoped that he didn't feel this deep depression that was consuming me at this very moment. I reveled in the idea of him being happier without me. I knew he would move on eventually. It was that thought that got me out of this bed every morning and that thought only...


	2. Unwanted Friendships

**Just as a reminder (or if you don't know yet) this story is sort of a roles reversed thing of New Moon. Instead of Edward leaving, Bella does. So this story takes place before Bella's 18th birthday.**

**

* * *

**

"Bella dear? School starts in thirty minutes." Renee spoke through the door.

Ever since I broke up with Edward, I'd been living with Renee and Phil in Jacksonville. I didn't like it here, but Renee insisted I'd get used to the humidity. I'd have to because I certainly wasn't going back to Forks. I promised Caius I would never see Edward again. The only way to save Edward from the clutches of the Volturi was to leave him, and so I did. I left him because I loved him. Something that tore me up to do, but I did it for him. I only hoped he'd forgive me for the rushed goodbye.

I told him that Renee wanted me back home so I was going. He started making plans to come with and I panicked. I was hoping he would just let me go, but I knew he wouldn't. That's when I had to tell him the only words to ever destroy my heart so thoroughly. I told him I didn't want him to come with me. He seemed uncomprehending at first, but I slowly watched the light die from his eyes. "You don't want me?" he asked. I closed my eyes to keep from crying or letting emotions show. "No," I responded. He placed his cool fingers to my chin, but I pulled away. I knew if he continued I wouldn't be able to say goodbye. "Just go," I whispered. He dropped his hand to his side. "If that's what you want," he said in a dead voice. "Goodbye Bella. I'll always love you." I fell onto my bed and let the tears roll. He had already left through my open window, leaving me forever. Those tears didn't stop until I reached Jacksonville. I sucked it in and hadn't let it out for two days. I was an emotionless shell. If I let one slip, they'd all come out.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Renee opened my door.

I sat up on my bed and stretched. "I'm fine. I just had a late night, that's all."

She smiled. "Well maybe you should stay home today. Start your new school tomorrow," she suggested.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. I'll be ready to go in a few minutes."

She left to wake Phil up and get the car started. I was without a car once again since my truck had to stay in Forks. I was ready and waiting in the car within 15 minutes. I just let my hair fall in my face, hoping to hide from this bright new world. Today was my first day of a new school. I didn't worry as much because the school was so large. I'd go unnoticed for sure.

Renee came out slinging her purse over her shoulder and mumbling. "First day of school and I'm late."

"It's okay, Mom. We'll be on time tomorrow," I cheered her up.

"Oh I hope you have a good first day," she fussed. "Maybe you'll meet your neighbor, Adam. His room is right across from yours! You could literally see him through your window! How cute!"

I looked at her unchanging. "I don't date anymore, Mom."

She gave me a pitiful look and moved my hair out of my face. "Okay, sweetie."

The remainder of the ride was silent. She was afraid to talk and I was too dead to start anything. There weren't any security guards or metal detectors, but their was a gate. That was more than Forks had. Renee parked in the visitors spot and headed inside with me in tow.

I grabbed her arm. "Mom, I've got this. Go home and relax. I'll be home at 3."

She fidgeted with my hair. "You sure, honey? I can come with you."

I hugged her. "No thanks. Go home."

Finally after a few more encouragements, she left. She was in her motherly mood right now, but like everything, it'd pass. Soon I would be back to taking care of her.

A few minutes later, I got my schedule and headed towards my first class. With a deep breath, I entered the classroom. The teacher was in the middle of his lesson and looked angry at me interruption. I blushed red as I walked to his desk.

"I'm Bella Swan," I introduced myself.

He took my slip and sent me to my desk. "I hope you can keep up," he muttered, resuming his teaching.

Hardly any kids stared at me. Only one or two really bored students watched me, but they were easily ignored. At the end of class, no one walked up to me, no one ogled, no one cared. I was truly happy at this fact. I headed to the bathroom before second period, I felt my mask weakening whenever I passed a girl with black spiky hair or a bronze-haired boy. I sat in a stall trying to get a hold on reality again.

"Have you seen the new girl?" I heard a voice.

"Bella Swan?" Another girl scoffed. "Doesn't that mean beautiful or graceful?"

"Try ugly duckling! She's a total zombie."

"Well maybe there's a reason she's so depressed." A new voice suggested quietly. I instantly thought of Angela Weber.

"Okay, but that's no reason to bring it to school. Maybe her boyfriend dumped her because she wouldn't give him any."

I banged the stall door open and glared at the three girls. "Maybe I'm so depressed because I had to come live in this Hell hole where I breathe water instead of drink it. Maybe I'm so depressed because I lost the one true thing that ever meant anything to anybody. Or here's a thought, maybe it's none of your goddamn business!" I yelled at them, getting angrier with each passing second.

The blond one, the leader, glared back. "Maybe you should watch who you're talking to. We wouldn't want you to end up dead in a ditch somewhere." She threatened.

"Who said I didn't?" I countered angrily.

She snapped her fingers and the smaller blond followed, leaving me and the nice girl alone. When they left, I collapsed onto the cold floor. The girl locked the door so no one else could come in.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know why I did that," I apologized.

She sat down next to me. "It's okay. I can't believe you stood up to Veronica."

I rolled my eyes. "Is that her name? God, I don't need enemies."

"Don't worry about it. Now that you've stood up to her, the whole school will stand behind you."

I groaned. "I don't need friends. I want to go unnoticed."

She stayed silent for the longest time. "Was that true? What you said about losing someone?"

I closed my eyes against the memories and pain. "It doesn't matter now." I felt her eyes on me.

"Well I'm here for you if you decide on having friends. I'm Ashley, by the way."

I shook her hand as she helped me up. "Bella."

We were interrupted by the bell which had me running for Science. If I was ignored in first period, I wasn't now. Word somehow got out that I crossed paths with Veronica. Now I was getting looks of awe, sympathy, and curiosity. By lunch time, I was the topic of every table. Apparently, Veronica started rumors that my boyfriend raped me and I ran away, or I was a druggie; each one crazier than the last. Even the teachers were giving looks.

"Hey! Do you live with Phil and Renee?" I turned to the boy. He was dark from too much sun and he had deep blue eyes that seemed as deep as the ocean.

"Um yeah."

He thrust his hand out with a smile. "I'm Adam, your neighbor."

I shook his hand unenthusiastically. "I'm Bella."

He smiled widely. "Your mom has been talking to mine about us becoming friends." He talked without any help from me.

I grabbed a tray of food and walked to an empty table, Adam followed. "All the more reasons to ignore each other," I replied indifferently.

His smile faltered. "I wasn't insinuating anything." He said sincerely.

"And the last thing I'm looking for is company," I put it bluntly.

He sat there for a second, watching me. "I know those rumors aren't true," he stated.

"You don't know anything. Look Adam, it's not you, it's me. I don't need friends. Thank you, but no. Victoria or Veruca or whatever the hell her name is, is right. I'm a zombie that lives in my own world. I don't socialize, I don't date, I don't care."

"Everybody needs friends," he chuckled lightly.

I leveled my glare at him. "I don't. Good bye."

Before I knew what I was doing, I was outside. I kept forgetting I didn't have my truck. I needed to get back somehow. I sat down on the curb and cried. I hated this hot humid place, the wide open look of it. I missed the green thick forests, the green mossy ground, and as bad as I hated to admit it, I missed that damn rain cloud always overhead. I had a hard time sleeping last night without the comforting sound of rain. I missed home.

"Need a ride?"

I wiped my eyes to see a silver car in front of me, the sun glinting off it. My heart stopped, but then I realized it wasn't a Volvo. A young boy, rich looking, with salon-styled spikes, looked out the passenger window.

"Can you guarantee a quiet ride?" I questioned back.

He smiled. "If that's what you want. Hop in."

I grabbed my schoolbag and got inside. Some rock music was playing in the background. I told him the address and buckled up. Surprisingly, he kept his word. No one spoke the entire time. As soon as the little yellow house came into view, he talked.

"Are we going to make a habit of ditching together?" He sounded cocky.

"There is no 'we'," I corrected him.

He laughed. "If you say so. I just thought I'd help you out with my sister."

"I don't need help from whoever your sister is," I all but growled.

"Oh you'll need help. Veronica doesn't forgive so easily. But if you stick with me, you'll survive." He flashed a perfect-made smile.

I glared at him. "I can stick up for myself, thank you. Apparently I'm the only one that can," I snapped, getting out of the car.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow?" he yelled after me.

"Go to Hell!" I yelled back, running inside.

Renee was in the living room listening to some old songs when I came in. I didn't stop to talk or explain, I ran straight for my room.

"Bella?" she called up the stairs.

"I'm fine, Mom. I just want to be alone."

She went back to her music, convinced.

I couldn't do this. I had to see Edward again. I had to go back. I grabbed my suitcase and went to my dresser.

"You're not leaving, are you" I covered my mouth to muffle my scream. Jane sat daintily on my bed, drawing innocent circles with her pinkie. "You're giving up already? It's been what, three days?" I glared at her. "We don't _want _Edward dead, do we?" Her perfect red eyes opened with feigned innocence. I stayed silent. "I didn't think so." She picked up my suitcase and walked over to me. "So I suggest you put your clothes back and move on like a good little human."

I snatched my bag from her. "Get out of my house," I hissed.

In a flash, I was pressed up against the wall gasping for breath. Jane's eyes burned with hatred for me. "I may not be able to torture you mentally, but don't forget I'm still a vampire that can snap your neck with a flick of my finger." I continued to glare at her until she threw me to the ground. "You ungrateful bitch. Be thankful we haven't killed you for knowing such secrets."

I stayed on the ground, rubbing my throat. "Bella, are you okay?" Renee asked again.

Jane's eyes lit up. "Or better yet..."

A look of horror crossed my face. "No!" I gasped. "Leave my mom out of it! She's innocent." Jane slowly moved to the door. "No!"

She turned back to me. "Caius sent me to babysit you. I'm to keep an eye on you constantly."

My eyes widened. "But it's always sunny here. How will you?" I contradicted, knowing it was hopeless.

"It's sunny in Volterra, too. We have our ways."

I tried to calm my heart. "Your black robes will stick out here."

Her tinkling laugh echoed through my brain. "Don't worry, little human. We're going to be best friends," she smiled menacingly. I shuddered away from her eyes. "I'll be back tonight." She turned to my window, pulling her cloak hood up around her face. "Say hello to Renee for me." And with that, I was alone.

Renee opened my door. "Bells, why are you on the floor?" She flew to my side, pulling me up. I grabbed her shoulders and cried. She hugged me back. "Baby, what's wrong?"

* * *

**Please review. I really really can't wait until the sequel! Let me know your thoughts on this though.**


	3. The Perfect Doom

**Thanks for the reviews. I don't know if I'm being selfish or not, but could you please write more than "update soon" or anything surrounding that? I will be updating soon. This story isn't going anywhere anytime soon. So instead of telling me to update, could you tell me what you liked about that chapter? That would make me very happy! Thank you and here's your update.**

**On another subject: Bella isn't deep depressive yet. Think of it as...reality hasn't hit her. She goes on normally until later.**

* * *

I just cried until no more tears came out. We were past talking, she just rubbed my back in comfort. It was 5pm when I finally pulled myself together again. Renee didn't ask questions, she left to order pizza while I washed my face. When I got back in my room, I walked to my open window and closed it. It just so happened that Adam walked to his window, too. He smiled at me, completely forgetting my mean outburst at him earlier. I just stared back emptily. He held a finger up motioning for me to wait as he ducked into his room. I thought about leaving but I couldn't force my legs to move just yet. He came back with a notebook and marker.

_Where did you go today? _He wrote.

I looked around for a paper and pen, finding one on my desk. _I came home. Felt sick._

_Why did you leave with Chad?_

_He had a car. I needed a ride home. It won't happen again. _I reassured him.

_Your pizza is here. _He smiled pointing to the road. I saw a Honda Civic pull in front of my house.

I laughed. _Stalker._

He laughed too, waving goodbye. I ran downstairs just as Renee was paying the kid and juggling the pizza. I grabbed the square box from her and took it to the kitchen. "Phil, food!" I yelled, grabbing two slices and running back to my room. I sprawled out across my bed, eating pizza. I watched out my window as the sun set. I was scared about Jane coming back, but I was kind of glad she did. If she hadn't stopped me from packing, I'd be on a flight back to Forks.

I heard the door bell ring, sending my heart into hyperventilation. I felt like in those movies where they scream 'don't open that door!' just as Renee answered it. Slowly I moved to the banister so I could see the front door. A cute little girl was standing beside Renee, smiling like a perfect angel. Her blue eyes and blond hair were positively...evil.

Renee looked up at me. "Bella, dear, a friend brought your truck here. All the way from Forks!" Jane smiled innocently.

"Are you even old enough to drive?" I smirked.

Her grin faltered. "No, silly. Alec drove it!"

I frowned as Alec came inside. He half-waved at me, looking like an average teen model. I had to hand it to them, they blended well. Renee motioned for me to come down. Grudgingly, I moved my feet, one step after another. While Renee's back was turned, Jane gave me warning glare. she had power over me via my mom. She may not be able to affect my mind, but she could still control me.

I put on a fake smile and walked up to Jane. "It's so good to see you again," I said in a flat voice through a tight smile.

"Yes well, I hated that you left so I decided to come visit," Jane played along as poorly.

"I am so shocked that you have family here in Jacksonville, too, Jane." Renee smiled, completely unaware of our hostility towards each other.

Jane and Alec laughed. "It's weird, I know. Jane really missed Bella and I knew Bella missed her truck," Alec told her.

"Well we just ordered cheese pizza if you'd like some," Renee offered.

They shook their heads politely. "We prefer something with a little more..._meat _on it. Thank you though," Jane grinned at me, flashing her sharp teeth. I didn't miss the subtle growl from Alec. It seemed like he was in control of Jane, but that seemed hard to believe.

Renee happily left to finish her dinner, giving me time alone with my "friends". Jane walked right up the stairs to my bedroom as if she owned the place. I started to walk after her when I felt Alec's cold hand grab me. "I'm really sorry about all this. I can't imagine going through what you did with him," I flinched. "And now putting up with Jane and I?" He chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm just really sorry for you."

I tugged my arm away. "I don't need your pity."

He nodded slightly, hurt. "I understand."

He and I proceeded up the stairs after Jane. She was sitting on my bed much like earlier today. "We need to redecorate this room," she said, looking around. "Maybe some royal reds, marble whites, and black," she suggested.

I stood in the far corner, feeling out of place, watching carefully. I didn't know if I should trust Alec. He and Jane could be playing the good cop, bad cop trick. They both worked for the Volturi; both were their most prized possessions. "Are you guys staying with me or going to this family you so conveniently have?"

Jane glared at me. "Alec only came to get me set up. He's leaving in the morning, but I'm staying in empty house close by."

I was careful not to let any sadness show at the mention of Alec leaving. Even if he was playing the fake good cop, it was better than anything Jane could play.

"You won't get bored hanging around a weak miserable human?" I asked hotly.

She laughed briefly. "Don't worry. I have ways of entertaining myself...," I caught Alec's small grimace as she continued. "And you can always be counted on for an accident from what I'm told." To prove her point, on my way to the bed, I tripped. She laughed with Alec, sounding like a symphony of bells.

I sat on the top corner of my bed, curled in a ball, watching. I was desperately trying to get a hold on reality; I'd been trying ever since the Volturi first came to visit me while Edward was on a hunting trip. Ever since then, I'd been looking down on the world instead of in it. I felt detached, empty. When Edward came back from his trip, it wasn't me who greeted him; in my place was this hollow distant person. I didn't ask him to kiss me anymore, I didn't inquire if he'd stay the night, I didn't talk to him unless a question was directed at me, all the while trying to say goodbye. When my ticket came in the mail, I started packing until Edward came over. That's how he found me, packing. I'd never seen words hurt someone so bad. '_You don't want me?' _he asked, disbelieving yet knowing it to be true. _'No,'_ I stated flatly. He believed me instantly. It was like deep down he knew those words would someday come out of my mouth. I wanted to kiss him, and hold him, and tell him the truth, but I couldn't. If it was my life on the line, I would have laughed in Caius' face, but it wasn't. It was Edward's life at risk...

"Bella? Hellooo?" Alec was snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Her heart is still pumping," Jane sounded worried. I blinked, wetting my dry eyes. Both sighed in relief. "God how did the Cullen's put up with you?" she grumbled.

I was still partly zoned out. "What are we talking about?"

Alec laughed. "We were discussing living arrangements. Jane has enrolled in your school, she has all of your classes so she can keep an eye on you," I glanced at a smiling Jane. "We rented a house for her just three doors down, she'll be able to see if you make a run for it, so don't try. Also she has a sun allergy so you need to help her whenever she needs it."

I scoffed. "As if!"

"Remember," he said in a lower more serious voice. "Jane has no problem with hurting you or your loved ones so be careful," he told me severely.

I looked over at Jane, she was staring off into space due to Alec's power. "Is there at least one redeeming quality?" I whined.

Alec smiled. "Find someone she hates worse than you. Create a bond by going against a greater enemy. Works every time."

I nodded. "Right, greater enemy....." I couldn't think of someone she loathed more than me, the girl her power didn't work on.

"Alec, so help me, if I black out one more time, you won't be smiling for a decade!" Jane hissed.

"Bella, are your friends staying over?" Renee called up the stairs.

I looked over at the clock; it was close to nine. "No, they have family," I told her.

Jane and Alec made their way downstairs. "Thank you Mrs. Dewar, for welcoming us into your home so graciously," Jane thanked Renee. You could literally see her horns peaking out of her perfect blond hair.

Renee blushed. "Oh please, you make me sound so old. Call me Renee."

Jane smiled with a brief childlike giggle.

I gagged. "Okay, you can leave now! Bye!" I attempted to push Alec out the door.

Renee pulled me back, holding me to her side. "Thank you Alec, Jane. Please come again." They left in all their royalties. I withheld the growl in my throat. "You never mentioned you had such nice friends," Renee commented. "All you'd talk about are those Cullen kid, Allie or something."

I backed away from her, feeling the weight of today crashing down. "Alice, mom. Her name was Alice," my voice cracked as the tears rolled down. Not waiting for a response, I ran up to my room and locked the door. Adam must have heard me because he suddenly showed up at the window. I didn't want him to see my mental breakdown so I shut the thick curtains and cried myself to sleep. Renee came in at some point in the night and apologized. She didn't know I cared so much about them since I was the one to dump Edward. After hearing that, I fell into a restless slumber with swirls of nightmares surrounding me.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. Just leave a review please and I'll share my Reese's Pieces.**


	4. The Pain of Awakening into a Nightmare

**I love you guys so much. I didn't get a single "update soon" so guess what I'm doing! UPDATING THE VERY NEXT DAY!!! *parties and dances around* Here you guys go! Enjoy!**

* * *

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!**

I screamed, falling off my bed, hitting the hard ground forcefully.

"School in an hour!" I heard a yell from my window.

Angrily and still asleep, I opened my curtains to see Adam with an air-horn. "Adam! What the hell is your problem?!!"

He smiled. "I knew you'd be late again if I didn't wake you up now so...call it a favor."

I glared at him with all I had. "Do you know what I call it?!!"

"Bells? Are you awake?" Phil asked.

I continued to glare at him. "Watch yourself!" I spat menacingly before leaving to get ready. Jane was waiting in my truck with thick black sunglasses, long sleeve shirt, pants, and a hoodie; she was completely covered from the sun.

I gave her a false smile as I climbed in. "Wow, so good to see you again, Jane...especially in my truck." I wasn't dwelling too much on the history and memories in this truck, they hurt too much.

She glared back. Even in those dark glasses, I could see she was glaring daggers. "Let's just go," she groaned, sinking into her seat. On the way there, Jane just complained about having to go to a place crawling with food.

"You know, the Cullen's do it every where they move," I commented, clutching my chest.

Jane scoffed. "Right! The goody vamps can go to school and be like a human. I'm not like them. I kill humans for food and sometimes for enjoyment. This isn't fair," she huffed, folding her arms.

"Maybe you can use this time with me to try and abstain from human blood," I hinted. "At least you wouldn't have to wear contacts."

Jane's mouth popped open. "Are you some expert now? A vampire told you our one secret which was already breaking rules---"

I tried to interrupt her. "He didn't te---"

She glared at me. "You've seen the scarred one living with them!" I didn't know what she was talking about. They all were perfect. "Supposedly he's from the southern wars. Now look at how difficult it is for him!"

I squeezed the steering wheel realizing who she was talking about. "He's never attacked me."

"I bet if you simply cut your finger, he'd kill you. You'd be dead before I even had a chance to say 'I told you so'."

I glared at the road ahead. "That's not true. Jasper would never hurt me."

She laughed. "Whatever. I guess we'll never know, will we?" She challenged.

I sucked in a ragged breath. "I guess not..." I felt her eyes on me, but I was focused on not wrecking and keeping my eyes dry.

The school was just up ahead when a silver car pulled up alongside me. It was had wanting to race. "C'mon Swan! Let's see how fast that monster can go!" He yelled.

Jane growled, but I stayed the speed limit. "What's wrong with this piece of crap?!" she asked as Chad shot forward.

"Nothing. It's fine." I said, curtly.

She mumbled something under her breath, but I ignored her, pulling into the school parking lot.

Chad was leaning against the hood of his car, smirking. "You should have left that junk in the dumpster," he laughed.

I kept my head down as I walked past.

"Whoa whoa whoa, who's this?" He grabbed Jane's arm.

"I wouldn't do th--" He let out a brief scream as he toppled over.

Jane grinned widely. "I'm off-limits."

He looked at her with wide eyes as he scrambled away.

Groaning, I grabbed Jane and led her into the shaded building. "Jane, you can't torture every person that looks at you wrong."

Jane was smiling wickedly. "Why not? This is like a break for me! Leaving Volterra to come live freely and do what I want!" She laughed excitedly.

"You have to babysit me, remember? That's why you were sent here." I felt my zombie face fall in.

Jane actually pouted, she looked pitiful.

I sighed. "Break his hand next time, but no powers."

"I can break it?" she asked for clarification.

"Just make it look legit. No crushed into dust bones or completely ripped off arms, got it?" She nodded. "Now let's get to class."

We walked off, side by side, vampire and zombie, to class. The teacher wasn't too pleased to see another student with me, but he focused his glare on the board. Since Jane looked so young, we passed her off as really smart as in skipping many grades. She stared at random kids in the classes, inhaling when one would pass us and grimacing when I'd glare at her.

I saw Chad talking to Veronica during lunch; he was glaring at us. I internally groaned, throwing my plate onto the table in front of me.

"Hey Bella!" Adam ran to where we were seated. Jane glared at him, but I put a hand on her. "He's a friend. Frrrriiiiieeeeennnnddd," I pronounced slowly. He annoyed me, but he didn't deserve Jane's glare.

She turned her glare on me. "I wasn't going to do anything!"

Adam sat down. "Hi, I'm Adam," he introduced himself to Jane.

She put on her angelic face and smiled sweetly. "I'm Jane, a friend of....." she looked at me for a second.

"Bella!" I chuckled. "Short-term memory," I joked, rolling my eyes.

He laughed. "Are you from her last place?"

"Yes, I missed Bella so much so I came to live here for awhile," Jane recited the story. I nodded in agreement, taking a bite of celery.

Adam noticed Jane's empty table in front of her. "Aren't you hungry?"

Jane looked at me in a panic. "She had a big breakfast," I explained quickly.

Before he could continue, a girl called him away.

"Thanks," Jane muttered sincerely.

I looked at her. "You're welcome. You and I need to work on your facade better."

She rolled her eyes. "I never realized how bad the Cullen's had it."

I looked down at my tray. "Not bad...just different. After a couple decades, I guess it eventually came natural to them. Don't worry, I'm sure they were as bad as you on their first day."

That cheered her up slightly. "How do you know how to act right?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm...a...huuuummmaaaannnn." I said slowly as if I were talking to a toddler. "And hanging around the Cullen's helped too."

Jane looked down at her hands thoughtfully until lunch period was over.

--

The rest of school went some-what normal. I went to the classes I skipped out on yesterday and met up with Kate again. She was in my last class, Chemistry. "Hey! Where were you yesterday?" She greeted me.

"I went home, wasn't feeling good." She noticed Jane behind me. "Oh yeah, this is Jane. She's visiting from Forks."

Kate stared blankly. "From where?"

"It's in Washington. That's where I'm from." I informed her flatly.

The teacher came in and we were separated; I didn't talk to Kate for the rest of the period.

On the way to the parking lot, Jane and I were stopped by Veronica and her followers. "I told you not to mess with me," she said.

My eyes opened innocently. "I haven't done anything to you."

"You did something to my brother, Chad, I know you did."

"I didn't do anything to him either. I told him to go to hell, he didn't, so I brought hell to him," I gestured to Jane.

She sneered. "How lovely. You brought a toddler."

Jane's eyes went ablaze. "I'd watch it bitch."

Veronica scoffed. "I'm being threatened by you? FYI, elementary school is _that _way, but I'm sure you already know that." She glared at Jane.

I took a step back with a smile on my lips. At least we were in the shade.

"The plastic surgeon is _that _way, but you know it pretty well, don't you?" Jane shot back.

I laughed and watched.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Veronica said menacingly.

"You don't know who I am," Jane hissed, turning her words and making them sound a thousand times worse.

"You're nothing but a immature child," she said, poking Jane in the shoulder.

Jane's eyes narrowed.

"Uh-oh..." I backed farther away. Suddenly Veronica let out a terrible, ear-piercing scream; she was writhing on the ground in pain.

"No, I'm Jane. Your worst nightmare," she said walking to my truck. I hitched my bag higher on my shoulder and ran after Jane.

"I said _no _powers," I scolded. "People are going to freak out."

She pointed back to the students. "Don't worry. Alec has it covered."

Only Veronica was moving; she was still whimpering.

"Jane, you can stop that now."

She shrugged. "I stopped a long time ago. Thanks, Alec!" She waved towards the building. Everyone reanimated as we pulled out onto the main road.

"Alec is still here?" I questioned hopefully.

Jane gave me a weird look. "Something came up. He decided to stay a little longer." She sounded like even she was unsure of her words.

We stayed silent on the ride home, only every now and then the sun would hit Jane causing her to sparkle. If you were to blink, you'd miss it. Horns sounded behind me because of my slow driving. People went fast down here, not like in Forks where the roads were in a constant state of wet. Jane huffed quietly, fixing her glare on me and the other drivers.

"This is insane! I can run faster than this!" She complained.

I chuckled. "That's not saying much. You could run faster than a Lamborghini."

She grew silent as I pulled into the garage next to my mom's red Buick. "See you tomorrow," Jane called over her shoulders as she pulled her hood lower and ran out towards her house.

_--months later--_

The days seemed to pass in a blur. I didn't hold any record of time. The routine of my new life was in place and I felt myself becoming obsessive compulsive with it. I'd wake up, I'd go to school with Jane, I'd spend the evening with Alec, I'd go to sleep. The same monotonous thing over and over and over again. Jane was becoming nicer with every passing day, or at least she stopped threatening my life; her glares were even starting to grow on me. Alec was like my best friend. He'd come over with a different movie every night. Living in Volterra's underground, he hardly experienced today's technology so he took the opportunity with me. I grew to be comfortable around them, not happy, but not a zombie either. I would forever be missing that extra part of me, but it seemed they helped me forget my past life. They were my medicine, my amnesia.

I dropped Jane off at her house with Alec and drove the couple of yards to mine. I quietly walked inside and went straight to my room. On my bed was a note from Renee: _went surfing, will be back before dinner. Love Mom._ I smiled to myself. It's nice to know she went back to her usual self. With a sigh, I turned to drop my books onto my desk and noticed something shiny on my dresser that wasn't there before. I looked around for any sign of breaking in, but coming up empty. Slowly I walked to my dresser and picked it up. It was a charm bracelet with only one charm on it; it looked like a fairy with short black hair. I recognized what it was supposed to be.

Alice.

I looked at my window, it was unlocked. Someone had been in here. My guess was Alice herself, but why would she leave this? Seeing it sent a surge of guilt through my core. I left without saying goodbye. I must have not only hurt Edward, but every other Cullen, too. I hurt poor sweet Esme. Alice's only friend and I left without an explanation. Why would I do that? Why would I hurt the ones I loved? It was getting harder to remember what love was....

With a furious growl, I threw the charm bracelet. "I DID IT TO SAVE YOU!!!" I screamed at no one in particular. "I DID IT OUT OF LOVE!!!" The tears started falling to the ground. The tears only made me angrier at myself. A scream of frustration rocked my body as I threw my stuff around. A book went flying into the wall, my shoes hit the door, I took off my ring and chucked it at my reflection in the mirror, shattering it. Running out of things to throw, I collapsed onto the floor, crying.

I couldn't live like this. When Jane came, I thought I was really moving on, but now I see it will never happen. I'll die an old maid for sure. All the distractions in the world couldn't distract me from the underlying problem.

"To love him, I must let him go," I whispered as I pulled my knees up to my chest.

That saying has never hurt so much before. I couldn't let him go though. Physically was bad enough, but there was no way I'd release him from my heart. I may not ever be with him again, but he'd forever stay with me...

* * *

**Review please. I really liked writing the end of this chapter. There's way more to come but I need your comments letting me know what you think. Thank you.**


	5. Avoidance

I stayed in my crippling position on the floor, crying, succumbing to the pain after all these weeks. The weeks of lies and facades. I heard a soft tapping on my window, then another. I stayed on the floor, unmoving, uncaring. Another tap. I wanted to die. Another tap. I couldn't live with this kind of pain. It was impos-- Another tap. Wiping my eyes, I walked over to the window.

"Alice?" I called out my window.

"Who's that?" Adam asked, he was holding some colorful rocks in his hand. The culprit for the noise, no doubt. "Wait, are you crying?" he sounded worried.

I gave him my best reassuring smile I could put on. Inside I was locking away the emotions again. It was like starting all over again from the day I left him. I pulled in all my feelings and thoughts, and reanimated the zombie. It was all I could handle right now. "I'm fine. What do you want?"

His eyebrows raised and his mouth turned down. He didn't believe me. "I heard a crashing noise... Is everything okay?"

I looked back at my room, it was a mess. "Uh...there was a bug," I lied limply. "I got it though."

He laughed. "Are you busy?" I chewed my bottom lip, thinking. "The reason I'm asking is because we have that English assignment on Romeo and Juliet. I thought maybe you'd want to watch it with me."

I sighed. "I don't know, Adam. I can't take much romance right now. Do you have anything less sappy?"

He smiled. "We could always watch Wuthering Heights."

"No!" I choked out. He jumped at my outburst. "I mean...I just watched it recently... How about a scary movie?" I suggested. I didn't want to be alone anymore or else I'd never recover from the depressive spiraling happening inside me.

His eyes brightened. "Yeah! I think I have the perfect thing! C'mon over. I'll order Chinese take-out."

I shut and locked my window before leaving my room. I'd clean it later. Before leaving, I left a note for Renee: _At Adam's. _I stuck the note on the counter. She'd see it and order food for dinner. With that done, I met Adam over at his place. It was a lot like mine except the colors were a little more sophisticated. Renee had painted the house with bright festive colors during her Hispanic culture phase. She tried to make chimichangas and tamales, she listened to bright happy music, and even tried to learn Spanish. The was the language learning that got her out of the phase, that was too much for her.

"Hey Bella! You ready to watch something?" Adam greeted me.

I nodded, gripping my chest, as he led me into the living room. "Where are your parents?" I asked, noticing the quietness of the place.

He chuckled. "My mom is out surfing with yours. Renee really brings out the child in my mom. It's crazy."

I gave the best smile I could. "I'm sorry about that."

He laughed as he pushed play on the movie. I fell into a state of dazed, not paying attention to the world outside or inside. I was a shell...

**Ring! Ring! Ring! ...... Ring! Ring! Ring! ...... Ring! Ri---**

I opened my eyes and searched for my phone. "Hello?" I asked groggily once I found it.

"Bella! Do you realize what time it is?" Phil was on the other line.

"Phil?" I asked confused. We hardly ever talked at all, why would he call me?

"Where are you?" he continued.

I looked around, sleepily. "Um...next door. Why?" I stifled a yawn.

"It's way past three in the morning. Why aren't you home?"

"Why do you care?" I countered.

He sighed. "Renee isn't answering her phone."

I sat up, realizing Adam was asleep on the chair. "She probably lost it. ...She isn't home yet?"

"No, she left around noon and hasn't come home."

I threw a pillow at Adam to wake him up. He jumped, wide awake. "What's up? God, what time is it?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Is your mom back yet? Renee isn't."

Adam ran upstairs then came back. "No, what time is it?"

"Way past time to worry," I told him and Phil.

Phil hung up to go look for her while I ran to find Jane and Alec. Adam went to call him mom's cell while I silently ran out the front door towards Jane's house. Before I even made it a couple feet out of Adam's lawn, I heard her voice.

"Where are you going?" Jane interrupted.

I held back a scream of surprise. "Renee isn't home yet. We need to find her," I said quickly.

"Didn't she go surfing? Maybe she was eaten by sharks." My heart started pacing at the thought. "Oh sorry. That was a little heartless, huh?"

"Slightly."

She ran off in search of Alec so I ran back to Adam. "Call the local hospitals. See if you can find anything. I'll go down to the beach."

He nodded, grabbing the phone book.

I grabbed my car keys and ran for my truck. It never felt slower as I drove towards the ocean. I recognized Adam's mom's car beside the road leading to the sandy beaches. I pulled over and ran, calling for Renee. I stopped short when I saw a dark figure leaning over my mom's limp body. My feet picked up speed as I ran to them, seeing now it was Alec. He saw me coming and met me halfway.

"She's unconscious, but I think she'll be fine. Her surfboard is snapped in two near the rocks. Jane called an ambulance, it'll be okay." He spoke in a low rush. I collapsed into his arms while he held me tight. "It's okay, Isabella. I'm here for you," he comforted me, rubbing my back.

Quickly, I moved away from him and ran to my mom's side. She had a cut on her head that had dried blood on it, and her arm looked broken. I heard the sirens from the ambulance coming towards us. "Out of my way, kid. We need to get her to a hospital," a deep gruff voice ordered me.

Alec took my wrist and pulled me back. "Call Phil so he knows where we're going." I nodded emptily, taking my phone out.

A few minutes later, we were at the hospital. They had bandaged Renee's head and set her arm and leg in a cast. The doctor said it was possible she hit the rocks when the tide came in and washed up on shore. Phil got there with Adam and Jane; they had found Adam's mom in another hospital. She only needed a few stitches on her arm. When she didn't see Renee anywhere, she thought maybe she had gone home.

"Are you family to Renee Dewar?" A doctor asked Phil while we sat in the waiting room.

"Yeah, she's my wife."

I walked over to them and listened. "Renee is doing fine. We want to keep her here over night just to make sure she doesn't have a concussion, but other than that she'll heal perfectly. She's awake now if you'd like to see her."

I practically made a mad dash to her room. She was smiling at some flowers Phil got for her. "Oh hey baby, how are you?"

I scoffed. "Do you realize how worried we were? If it weren't for Alec and Jane, you'd still be out there."

She smiled wider. "I'm sorry, Bells. Chrissy and I didn't see those rocks. We'll be careful next time."

"Next time?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

She patted my cheek. "Well, as soon as I get out of this cast, that is."

I sat beside the bed. "Mom, please don't do anything reckless. I don't want to lose you."

Her eyes were so childlike and loving. "I'm sorry, baby. I know it was irresponsible, but Chrissy and I decided we couldn't live near an ocean without knowing how to surf."

"So hire an instructor. Promise me you won't."

Renee looked deep into my eyes. "Isabella, if I promise, will you answer me one question?"

I sighed. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Bella...why did you leave Edward? Don't deny loving him or vice versa."

I cringed at the mention of his name, Renee took my hand. "I wasn't goo for him. He deserved way better than me." I didn't lie, but that wasn't why I left. I couldn't tell her the Volturi would kill him if I stayed.

Renee searched my face for answers I couldn't see. "Ok, now what's the real reason?"

I plastered a smile on my face and tried to make it look it honest. "I was a hazard to his health. Now you need to get some sleep," I told her quickly making my escape.

She couldn't stop me considering she was bedridden. I passed Phil in the hall on my way out. "I'm going home. Are you staying?" I asked.

Phil nodded, not stopping as he continued into Renee's room.

Alec was still in the waiting room. He stood up when he saw me approach. "Where's Jane?" I asked, looking around the empty room.

"They brought in a bleeding patient. She decided to leave."

I nodded. "I keep forgetting who I'm with. I'm so used to Carlisle at the hospital."

His eyebrows raised a fraction. "You'd visit Carlisle at the hospital often?"

I laughed shortly, taking in a jagged breath. "A lot of my accidents ended in hospital visits," I paused. "Why didn't you leave at the smell of blood?"

Alec looked down almost embarrassed. "I'm trying to be like the Cullens'. Abstaining from blood."

My mouth dropped. "And you're doing this...why?"

He grabbed my arm. "Come. Let's get you home. You have school in a couple hours." He did the exact same thing I just did to my mom; avoiding the question. He moved too fast for me to ask again, but I didn't forget.


	6. Is this Life all for Nothing?

**Thanks for all the reviews not saying 'update soon'. I hope my fast updates are reward enough bcuz I kinda ate the rest of the Reese's Pieces... sorry.  
Anyway, I wanted to address something every single one of you are commenting on. "Will this be an Alec x Bella romance?" The answer: no. Alec is strictly her friend. There is nothing going on there so don't get your hopes up. Sorry if I disappointed you.**

* * *

It was 7 in the morning by the time I got back to the house, alone. I wasn't tired, but I wasn't ready to go to school either. I slowly climbed the stairs to my room, dreading what I'd find. The room was a complete mess, I must have thrown more than I originally thought; mirrors were broken, shoes were dangling over the lamp in the corner, clothes were ripped. I was ashamed of the tantrum I threw, I couldn't believe I reacted that way. And for what? I honestly couldn't remember anymore even though it happened just yesterday.

After everything was put up, I went to my computer. I had promised to keep in touch with my friends in Forks. Jessica was the first fifty on my email. She wanted to know all the details as to why I would leave the hottest guy in school. Grudgingly, I lied, telling her my mom wanted me back home and a long distance relationship wouldn't work for me. She'd no doubt, spread the word. Next was Angela. She didn't ask for insider scoops or bombard me with a million questions. Instead she let me know how everyone was doing, what silly rumor's were floating around my disappearance, and asked if I was okay. I read through her email until I came to one spot.

_Edward and Alice don't sit with us anymore. That's understandable, but Edward hasn't even been in school at all. His family, from what I've seen, are extremely sad. It's as if they're in mourning for someone. I don't know if someone died or what, but even Rosalie looks depressed. Jasper more than anyone. Bella, it's weird. I tried talking to Alice yesterday and she just looked at me with dead eyes. Alice! I'm really worried about Edward. No one has seen him since you left._

I read that paragraph over and over again. _As if they're in mourning._ Did something happen? Did someone die? But they can't die, they're vampires. Angela must have seen it wrong. I turned it off quickly and went to bed. It was around noon, but I suddenly felt exhausted.

I dreamed of running. Running through a deep green forest, away from Forks. Away from Edward. I ran faster than ever before, as if I was on wings. The trees moved in a blur past me, never ending. Suddenly the scene changed. My hair once blowing behind me as I ran, now whirled around my face with the wind. I looked down and realized I was on a cliff. Down below, in the water, I saw a floating body. I felt my heart stop as I recognized the bronze hair. I screamed his name, falling to my knees, as the tears blurred my vision, going back to the quiet forest.

I woke myself with my screaming and tears. "Edward," I sobbed into my pillow, wrapping my arms around my knees. It was dark outside and the house was still. I layed on my bed, grasping onto the edges of reality. It was just a dream. "Just a nightmare," I told myself.

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare," Jane commented from her perch at the foot of my bed.

I shot up, wide-eyed and fearful. She patted my knee giving me a sympathetic look. "Sorry, I heard you screaming and came to check on you."

I rubbed my eyes clear of tears and sleepiness. The clock said it was 5 in the morning. I must have slept through the rest of the day.

"I have a birthday present for you." She changed the subject.

"Birthday? What's today?" I tried counting the days in my head but they weren't adding up.

She looked at me in shock. "I did all that to make sure I got it on time and _you _don't even remember?!"

I shrugged sadly. I was now 18. A day I'd been dreading because Edward would forever stay 17; but if I never saw him again, why would it matter? It didn't. It was just the fact that I was now...older. "I've had a lot on my mind."

Jane's mouth hung open. "Oh...kay...well, follow me!"

I groaned. "Let me get ready for school first. We're going to be late."

She glared a me. "You have 4 hours to get ready. We have plenty of time."

I didn't budge on my decision. Sighing, she signaled for me to hurry up. After taking a long shower, getting dressed, and eating, it was time for school. Jane was waiting by the garage door impatiently.

"Come on, Jane. You can show me on the way to schoo--" My keys slipped from my hand, clinking together on the concrete. "Um...Jane? W-who's is that?" I stared, wide-eyed at the blue Lamborghini. It looked fast and expensive.

"It's yours! Now we don't have to ride in that...thing." She eyed the Chevy truck in disgust.

"Jane, I can't accept this. I don't need it."

"You can, too, accept it!"

"But I already have a car," I told her.

She raised her tiny fist and with evil fury in her eyes, she crashed it down on the hood of my truck. It crunched under her fist. Then she smiled. "Now you don't. Happy Birthday!" She got in the passenger side of the Lamborghini, waiting for me.

I couldn't move. I stared at my red tank. The truck that got me through a lot of times. I held back tears as I climbed into the new car. "Happy birthday," I muttered to myself sadly.

Jane put her thick sunglasses on, smirking. I put the new keys in the ignition and turned. The engine roared to life then calmed to a purr. I took a deep breath as I put it in reverse and backed out into the street. Cars slowed drastically when they saw me coming. Sure, as soon as I get a fast car, they decide to slow down. Go figure. Finally I got to school. We were a little early so kids were still coming in. My face was a deep red when they started gaping at the car.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Jane commented, her voice tense. I looked over at her, confused. "Blush," she clarified. I looked away embarrassed, going even darker. "It's very hard what with not eating humans."

I glanced over at her. "You're not killing humans anymore?" I asked astonished.

"I figured I'd give it a try," she shrugged, stepping out into the shade of palm trees. She managed to dodge the sunlight and get into the building with a single flow of movement.

Closing my eyes, I opened the car door. Everyone was waiting to see the owner; Chad especially. I heard everyone gasp when they saw clumsy me get out of it.

"Whoa, Swan. You _own_ this?" Chad asked, wrapping his arm around me.

I glared at him. "Do you really want to do that?" I hinted towards Jane's position by the door. He recoiled immediately and I waltzed into the building with Jane beside me.

_--three weeks later--_

School went rather slow the weeks to follow. Renee was released from the hospital with crutches and braces. She hardly noticed the new car in the garage, but Phil was another story. I gave him the keys and my permission to take it when ever he wanted. Saying that, I think made me his new favorite person. He didn't question where it came from, only that it came. Alec and Jane continued to shock me. Neither had taken a life since they came here. Jane was showing her nice side more than the bad, except for when we were at school. She made me nervous every time a guy came close but that was beginning to be a good thing. The last thing I wanted was a boy trying to date me; I wouldn't be able to take that and Jane knew it. Alec comes over after Jane leaves from school. We spend the evenings watching movies or playing board games; I loved his company.

I didn't tell anyone but those dreams were getting worse. Angela sent a new email update every day, telling me how bad things were. Jane stopped coming over when she'd hear screaming. Renee and Phil were worried sick about my nightmares, but after many arguments they ignored my screams and bought earplugs.

"What should we watch tonight?" he asked, holding up my choices.

"Actually Alec, can I just skip out tonight? I'm not in the mood for a movie," I told him in a monotone voice.

He walked over to where I sat and hugged me. "Something is bugging you. What is it?"

I shook him off, heading for the stairs to my room. "Nothing. Just my usual gloom-n-doom mood."

He didn't believe me. "I'm always here for you, Bella. I know I was sent to keep you from Edward," I flinched, grabbing my chest. "But Bella, you _can _talk to me."

I walked over and hugged him, he tensed slightly but wrapped his arms around me too. "Thank you, Alec, but talking won't help. Good night."

"Bella," he stopped me. "I'm...leaving. I'm going back to Volterra tomorrow."

I couldn't speak. He was leaving me? Those words seemed incomprehensible to me.

"I was given orders to go back. I have to. I'm sorry," he seemed like he really meant it. He didn't want to leave, but orders were orders.

I hugged him tighter. "I'll miss you. Promise to come visit?"

His mouth twisted in pain. "I don't know if I'll be aloud to, but I'll never forget you." He kissed the top of my head and held me. "Go to sleep, Bella. Forget about us."

I looked up. "Us?" His expression showed he meant Jane also. They were leaving forever. They were taking away my medicine. I was going to have to live on my own. No more vampires in my life. No more life.

"Good night, Bella Swan," he whispered, suddenly gone.

I stood there at the foot of the stairs. "Good bye Alec..."

Slowly and in a daze, I walked back up to my room, closing my door. I went to my dresser to get my sweats out, but on top of the wooden surface was the charm bracelet. The fairy charm was on it, along with six new charms; one for each of the Cullen's. I clenched the bracelet in my fist wanting to throw it out the window. And that's exactly what I did; I heard it hit the metal trashcan down below. I went to my computer to check my emails again, waiting for Angela's.

_Edward finally came back to school. People were starting to think _he_was the one that died. Those particular rumors haven't exactly stopped. He makes Jasper look blissfully happy compared to the misery on his face. I've never seen all the world's sadness on one person's face before. It's heartbreaking, Bella. I don't think this kind of sadness came from a break up. This looks like his whole future, his whole reason of living, has died. I overheard Alice speaking to Jasper in one of my classes. She said Edw---_

The screen went black, the computer completely dead. "What?! No! I need you!" I yelled at the computer.

"No you don't." Jane's voice echoed behind me. I didn't turn around, too frozen. Her voice was hard, icy cold. "Caius gave you specific orders to stay away from Edward, did he not? Emailing to find out what he's doing is not good."

I swallowed my fear and turned around. "I didn't ask about him. They happen to mention him from time to time, but they're stopping now."

Her eyes were as cold as her voice. She wasn't the Jane I've seen with me. This was the Volturi's Jane. The evil, not afraid to hurt people, Jane. "You are to stop all contact with Forks," she ordered.

"What?! But my dad is there!" I blurted.

Jane's face remained hard and emotionless. "_All _contact with Forks. Do you understand me?" Her eyes showed the power she held over me.

I couldn't do anything except do as she said. With a surrendering sigh, I said "yes Jane."

She nodded stiffly. "Sleep now, Bella. Forget about your life in Forks. It's over now. You will not go back." her voice held an authoritative tone. Jane's posture was rigid and powerful; her eyes shined black. "Bella, I thought befriending you would make you forget, but now I see you only betray me. If I find anything linking you to Forks, not only will Edward and his family suffer, but so will yours. Do you understand what I am saying to you?" She asked gravely.

I nodded sadly.

"Please Bella. Don't make me hurt your friends. Do as I say." The hint of the nice Jane came out with the plead, but she quickly buried her. Her head then jerked to the window as if she was called. "I won't be joining you at school tomorrow," her eyes flashed with anger. "Don't do anything stupid, Bella. I _will_ find out." Jane was gone just as suddenly as Alec, but I still felt her presence.

The tears brimmed over onto my pillow. Edward was already suffering. Jane couldn't do anything to make him worse. He was doing the exact opposite of what I hoped for him. He wasn't letting me go, but then again, neither was I. Finding out all this pain I was going through for him was all in vain. I did it for nothing. This realization was crippling. I couldn't breathe, only gasps for air through my sobbing came out as I laid alone. Alone in the world forever.


	7. My Bubble isn't as Safe as I Hoped

**I didn't realize this story seemed like it was going too fast. But I did a lot of time skips. So here's an approximate time of how long she's been in Jacksonville: 4 months 3 weeks 6 days ...approximately.**

**Now on to the story! Please hold flames or make them really bad so I can laugh. Thank you.**

* * *

_The actions we take in life make us who we are today. The decisions to leave a life behind create the new road in front of us. When we do something selfish, we are hurting others. Even a simple thing as reaching for a memory, can change the life of another..._

Halfway into my nightmares, I remembered the charm bracelet. The only thing I now had to remind me of my past life. The last thing linking me to Forks. The back part of my mind remembered what Jane had said. _"If I find anything linking you to Forks, not only will Edward and his family suffer, but so will yours..." _What if she found it and hurt everyone I loved? I couldn't let that happen.

Quietly, I moved to the window with paper and a marker. I took a rock from the windowsill that we kept to get each others attention. With a flick, I hit Adam's window. It made a small clink against the glass. I was about to throw another one when he appeared rubbing his eyes. I held up me notebook and wrote.

_I need a favor. Please?_

He had to squint a little due to drowsiness. Finally he nodded.

I ripped that paper out and wrote another. _Charm bracelet in trachcan. Get it? _I pointed to the trashcan below my window.

His shoulders slumped. "Why me?" He mouthed.

"Lock down," I whispered back.

With a visible sigh, he left the window. A few minutes later, he came out the backdoor and walked to my trash. He gave me a half-hearted glare before digging into it.

"Found it!" He whispered, holding up the bracelet.

"I'll take that," Jane was suddenly behind him, hand outstretched.

Adam jumped, falling over the trashcan. Jane continued forward as he crawled away.

"Adam run!" I screamed.

He looked up at me terrified and started running when she flew in his path with blinding speed. He gasped, backing up. Jane showed no sign of feelings as she moved forward. Adam stopped suddenly. He was going to stand up to her.

I was mortified. "Adam go! Run!" I cried shaking.

Jane smiled at Adam as he fell to the ground in agony. His cried of pain were as loud as mine. "No!" I screamed from my perch in the window. I couldn't move, frozen to the spot in horror.

And then the screams ceased. Silence surrounded me in an evil caress. I was too afraid to look down at his broken body as Jane drained him of his blood. I collapsed onto the floor, sobbing.

Renee finally hobbled into my bedroom and saw me. "Bella? Bella!"

I screamed, cowering in the corner.

"Bella, it's me! It's your mom!"

I was shaking so hard, I couldn't see her face clearly. I just curled in a ball in hysterics. "He's gone," I mumbled through my sobs. "I killed him. It's all my fault. He's gone. He's gone. It's my fault. All my fault. Mine. He's gone."

Renee was freaking out. "Bella, to me!"

I stared up at her, still shaking furiously. Phil pulled her back into his arms, unsure of what was happening. "I called the hospital," he told her quietly.

"DON'T CALL THE HOSPITAL! HE'S ALREADY DEAD! SHE KILLED HIM! HE'S DEAD! IT'S MY FAULT!" I screamed, rocking back and forth.

Phil moved to the open window to close it.

"NO! DON'T LOOK! HE'S DEAD!" I sobbed.

"Oh dear god," Phil gasped when he saw below. "Bella, what happened?" He was in disbelief.

I couldn't answer, I continued to shake; all my blood was drained from my face as I stared wildly at the floor.

"God dammit Bella! What happened?!" He yelled, gripping my shoulders.

I stared off into the distance, rocking and shaking. Renee made a move too, but Phil stopped her. "Call 911. Tell them there's a body outside," Phil told her.

Her eyes grew wide. "A body?!"

He led her out of the room, leaving me.

As soon as the door was shut, Jane was there; her eyes a glowing red with Adam's blood. "A charm bracelet? Who gave it to you?" She ordered.

I didn't answer her. She grew angry and moved towards me. I screamed. "DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

Jane stopped suddenly. "I told you, Bella. People will get hurt. Next time, I won't be so merciful."

I choked on the bile rising in my throat. She moved forward again. I held back the scream, but my shaking got worse. My wild eyes followed her every move.

"Poor human boy," Jane tsked. "It's too bad a gang came and killed him. It was a gang, wasn't it Bella?" She threatened.

I was too afraid to answer. She took another step towards me. I screamed falling into another round of sobs. "Yes! Yes it was!"

She smiled. "Good night, Bella." She jumped from the window as sirens sounded.

I sobbed silently, hoping...wishing this was a dream. Phil came up a few minutes later with three men. I stared at them, wide-eyed and frightened.

"Isabella Swan?" The tall one stepped forward. I began to shake hard again as I watched him. "Bella, you need to tell us what you saw."

I closed my eyes, rocking in my own bubble. The world around me grew silent, fading away. I kept my eyes closed and rocked. This was my own protective bubble. No one will hurt me in my bubble. No one can reach me here. I am far away. Away from everything and everyone. I suddenly heard two of the men walking towards me. My eyes flew open and I jumped away from them. "GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed at them. Everyone froze. I backed away, into a corner. "This is my bubble. No one can hurt me in my bubble. No one can reach me here. No one can touch me. his is my bubble..." I was mumbling to myself as I shook in the corner. "My bubble....my bubble....I'm far away. Far far away from everybody....Nobody can reach me...."

The men held their palms out in surrender as the walked towards me. "We're not going to hurt you. We're here to help you."

I was backed into a corner, I couldn't leave. I clenched my eyes tightly closed. My bubble. This is my bubble. No one can reach me in my bubble. I suddenly felt a small sting in my arm and the world started fading.

"It's okay, Bella," was the last thing I heard from Phil before I blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry, I know its really short. The next chapter will be up soon. Review please. Thank you.**


	8. White Rooms have Shadows too

There was a white light in front of me, down a long dark tunnel. Most people would move towards it, but not me. I sat down in the dark hole and curled into a ball. I didn't deserve the light, I didn't deserve this darkness either. It was all my fault Adam died. I sent him to his death for my selfish resons. Jane was merely doing what she promised she would. It was me that killed Adam.

_Where was Alec in all of this? Why didn't he stop Jane? He should have been there! _One part of my head yelled angrily.

"It's not his fault. It's mine," I whispered to the voice.

The light in the distance started to fade away, getting darker. I let it go.

"Bella? Come on Bella! Don't leave me, Bella! I need you!" I heard a sweet melodic voice call from the light. I recognized that voice, but why was it coming from the light?

"Edward?" My voice echoed in the growing darkness.

"Yes Bella, I'm here!" He cried joyfully. I stood up and look in the direction it came. "Open your eyes, Bella, please," he whispered, fading away with the light.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered back.

"Then prove it. Stay alive!" He urged.

I took a step towards the light and it moved closer.

"Come on Bella!"

I started running towards the brightness. Suddenly I opened my eyes to a white room. I looked around to gather where I was. No one else was in there with me. Edward wasn't there waiting for me. Confused, I moved off the bed that was nailed to the wall. My fingers traced the cold walls. Everything was white, including the knee-length gown I was in. My hair fell in my face giving a dark brown color to my vision. I saw a door without a handle on the left, there was a little metal flap on the bottom and a frosted window above it, out of reach to me. Silently, I moved towards it.

"Hello?" My voice shook.

Suddenly a loud alarm went off and the flap flew open, a tray of food was pushed in and the flap shut. There a bruised apple and a slab of mush on it. I didn't have an appetite so I moved away from the door, back to the hard bed. I curled in a ball and closed my eyes. I've seen movies like this before. In movies.

I was in a mental institution.

_But why?_

_Who cares?! I'm alone! I can't hurt anyone anymore._

I paused opening my eyes. "That's why I'm in here. I'm talking to myself," I muttered.

I had to try and look at this positively. Jane couldn't get to me.

_She could if she wanted to._

I couldn't get to any others I love.

_How do you think this is affecting Renee?_

It was better this way.

_Better for who?_

I don't have to face Adam's family and explain that it's my fault their son died. I could finally live my days, wrapped in a ball, without having to worry about pretenses. I could wake up screaming and not freak my mom out.

_Oh because having her daughter in a crazy house won't freak her out?_

"Shut up," I growled.

I had my own bubble. No one could hurt me here. Big locked door to keep everyone out.....and me in.

_--1 month later--_

I was skinny and weak. I wouldn't eat and I didn't exercise. I stayed in the small white room on the bed, curled in a ball. People in white coats would come in and try to talk to me, therapists I guess. My voice was hoarse from lack of use; the only time it was used was to scream. I didn't know what the therapists knew but no one ever tried to come towards me. They knew how I would react if they did. I wouldn't let anybody come near me. My bubble protected me.

The dreams I would have were getting worse with each night. I would wake myself screaming, then I'd cry. The same thing every day. After the tears dried, I'd stare at the wall or ceiling until I fell asleep again. That's how I lived now. All for Edward and yet all for nothing. I wanted to tell myself it was for Edward, but I knew it wasn't helping him. He wasn't being helped. He wouldn't help himself so why was I trying to? It didn't matter anyway. I couldn't just jump up and say "ok I'm better! You can let me out now!" I had a feeling it didn't work that way.

The alarm went off signaling the door being opened. A young woman came in quietly. She had honey blond hair and a beautiful face, it matched her perfect body. She looked sophisticated and rich. "Good morning, Isabella!" She chirped.

I looked at her silently. Was it morning? Of what day?

"I'm Mrs. Scott," she continued. When I didn't show any sign of speaking, she frowned. "May I sit down?"

I glanced at the open space beside me. _She's not sitting there. _She moved towards me and I cringed. She wasn't a normal therapist they sent in because she didn't know not to come near me.

Seeing this reaction, she froze. "I-I'm sorry, dear. I'll sit over here if you wish." She moved to the far corner and sat down. It was pretty awkward trying to sit on the ground in a skirt, but she managed to do it with grace. Once she was settled down, she looked back to me. She didn't have a clipboard or tape recorder like the others. There was something different with her. Something different yet familiar...

"Isabella, can you talk to me?" She asked.

I closed my eyes and swallowed. "It's Bella," I corrected.

She smiled triumphantly. "You can call me Tina." I looked away. "Bella, can you tell me what happened that night?"

I closed my eyes tight. She wanted the same thing the therapists and police wanted, but I couldn't give it. "How bad will I be if I don't tell?" I asked.

She was quiet for a long time. "I would like to find who killed your friend, Adam Beasly. I don't think the man that killed him should go free."

I scoffed. "Man, right!"

"So it was a girl?" She pressed.

I stared blankly at her. People had come in and out of here constantly trying to get a word out of me. A single word, but coming up empty. She'd been in here all but 5 minutes and already knew it was a girl. "Look Tina, apparently I've been labeled crazy so can you really take anything I say seriously?"

She smiled warmly. "You're not crazy, Bella. You've seen your friend being brutally murdered right outside your window. You're in shock."

I gasped, gripping my torso. Tina started coming towards me. I watched her with wide, wild, eyes as the gasps continued to come.

"Bella calm," she ordered in a soft voice.

I couldn't get a hold of myself. When she said I was in shock, that night in Port Angeles came flooding back. Edward had saved me from the men in the alley, he was worried I might go into shock. A _normal _person would be in shock.

"Deep breaths," Tina continued.

I took in a jagged breath and calmed down. Tina smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put it so bluntly. My apologies."

I took another breath. She stood up, headed towards the door. "Maybe now isn't the best time."

I sat up. "Do you want to know what really happened?" I blurted.

She didn't make a move, only stared, waiting.

"The love of my life, my _existence, _was being threatened by a powerful vampire. The only way I'd be able to save him was to move away so I came down here to live with my mom, but then the powerful vampire sent two other vampires to watch after me. The girl vampire said that if I had any contact linking me to Edward, she would kill my loved ones. I'd been given a charm bracelet by Alice, but I threw it out. I asked Adam to get it for me and that's when the girl vampire came and killed him." I spoke in a rush, not taking a breath until now.

Tina stared at me, mouth open. "Is this Edward a vampire?" She asked after a long silence. I nodded, waiting for her reaction. I just sealed the deal of my craziness. They'd be bringing in the straight jacket any second now. "What does Caius want with Edward?"

I didn't move, my body tensed. "W-who told you his name was Caius?" I asked in a shaky voice.

She blinked and shifted her weight; I noticed the intentional movement. "What? You did, Bella."

I shook my head firmly. "No, I didn't."

She chuckled nervously. "Of course you did."

I glared at her. "Are you going to tell me I'm crazy?" I dared her.

Tina sighed, blinking away her blue tinted contacts; her eyes were a deep mahogany.

I jumped into the opposite corner, holding in my frantic scream.

She stepped towards me. "Bella, I'm a friend. I'm not going to hurt you." I couldn't find my voice, only a scream. "Alice sent me," she continued.

My head started to shake slowly. She reached for her pocket and pulled out a piece a paper and my charm bracelet. "Alice wrote this letter for you. I'll leave you alone to read it." She placed both items on my bed and walked out.

After she left, I went to my bed and picked up the letter.

_Dearest Bella, Tina is a good friend. You can trust her. You have to. Edward is in trouble. After you left him, he went into a deep depression. He wouldn't talk to anyone. The Volturi came for him, they gave him a chance to join them, promising that he will forget you. At first, he refused to forget you, but then he went into a deeper depression. He didn't want to forget you and move on. He went to Volterra to die, but they're keeping him in a cell until he changes his mind. You're his only hope. Listen to Tina and do as she says. I'll see you soon. Alice._

I dropped the letter and picked up the bracelet. All the charms were still on it, but when Jane gripped it in her hand, she snapped the diamond heart in half. The heart, symbolizing Edward's love, was broken in half. I broke his heart and now he was in a cell in another country.

Again it was all my fault.

My legs buckled under me and I fell to the ground. _It's all your fault Adam died. It's all your fault Edward is now dying. _"I should just die, too," I whimpered, closing my eyes.

Everything went dark as I fell into a restless slumber. I was back in the forest, running away from Edward. I looked to my left and Jane was chasing me, her bright red eyes were piercing. On my right was Alec and Tina, but instead they were following me. I pushed myself faster away from Jane and before I could stop, I fell over the cliff. The wind whipped around me as I fell to my death. The others were at the top of the cliff, watching me with different emotions on their faces. I looked down into the water, craving the crushing waves. I wanted to feel the icy cold water as it enveloped me in its bottomless waves. The deeper I saw into the water, I saw me. I saw a sad, hopeless, lost me, drowning in the blackness. I also saw my Edward, but he wasn't drowning like I was. This time, he was trying to reach me, to save me, but it was him that needed saving, not me. The crashing waves finally circled me, but instead of feeling the coldness I expected, I felt a burning sensation. Through the thick water I saw another image of me and Edward falling into the depths of the abyss. Me struggling and Edward going willingly. He had given up and went farther into the darkness. "Don't give up!" I wanted to scream at him. "Don't die because of me!" The tears I felt fall from my eyes were hotter than the water around me. I touched them with my finger and saw it was blood. "I'll save you, Edward. I promise," I spoke through the thickening water. "I'll save you." I looked up to the surface and started swimming that direction when I suddenly felt coldness surround me.


	9. Did you hear that? My heart just died

**I am loving all the reviews I'm getting. A lot. I love you to death for taking the time to write to me. Just to try and up my reviews (yes, I'm greedy), when I get a really good review, ones that were actually taken time to tell me their thoughts, they occasionally get behind the scenes and sneak peaks. (e.g. one of my repeating reviewers that I adore got a behind the scenes on Adam's character. He was originally going to be Bella's lover, then I changed him to gay, then back to just friends) Another was told what to expect in the later chapters. It all depends on how great and amazing the review is. Just a little gift to my favorites. ^_^**

* * *

I opened my eyes, waking from my dream. Tina was kneeling beside me. "We need to get out of here before they catch us." I stood up, unsure but determined. I had to save Edward and Tina was my only way out. She got up and moved towards the door. "Danny?" she whispered.

The door cracked and a muscular vampire looked in. "Is she ready?" His voice was controlling yet compassionate. I looked at him in awe.

"Bella, we need to move fast and quietly. I don't want to kill anyone, but I promised Alice I'd get you out no matter what." Tina stressed.

I nodded silently, moving towards the door. "Let's go."

Danny eyed me carefully, but moved into the hallway. "Come on," he motioned to Tina.

We left, Danny first, then me, and last Tina. We moved swiftly and quietly through the intricate hallways. The long white walls seemed never ending. After many more turns and stairs, I saw a neon green exit sign hanging above a door. Danny pushed right through into the open outside. The moon was a sliver crescent but it still lit up the grounds. I hadn't seen anything but those four white walls in that room for a long time. I hadn't seen colors or shapes in what seemed like forever. How strange to be in the real world again.

There was a tall gate with barbed wire on top in our path, blocking our escape. "How do we get through the gate?" I asked after I took a deep cleansing breath. I'd been inhaling stale air from my room for weeks, it felt amazing to breathe fresh air again.

Tina pointed to a man in a white uniform. Danny's hand was on my shoulder, holding me in place while Tina left. She walked up to the man and smiled. "Hello sir. Could you open the gate for me and my friends?"

The man looked back at us and saw my white gown. "I don't kn---"

Tina's lip pushed out into a pout and she looked deep into his eyes. "Please sir?" Her pale fingers lightly traced circles on his arm. "Please?" It was like the man was in a trance as he opened the gate. "Thank you," she smiled sweetly at him while signalling us to come. Danny dragged me by the arm in fear I'd make a run for it. Once we were a safe distance away from the institution, we slowed to a stop.

"How did you do that?" I finally asked Tina.

She flashed a secretive smile. "I can be very persuasive when it comes to a person's...reason for doing things, Bella. How do you think I got the bracelet back?" I looked down at the charms.

"Have you explained everything to her?" Danny asked Tina, never talking to me directly.

Tina pulled me to a fallen log. "I'll take it you read the letter?" I nodded slowly. "Alice sent us to retrieve you. She knows why you left Edward, but it was a trick. The Volturi never had any plans to kill Edward. They got rid of the one thing that mattered most to him so that he wouldn't feel attached to any other except the Volturi. Their plan backfired though. Edward didn't want to join them, he wanted nothing more than to die." I nodded, taking it all in painfully, knowing it was all my fault. "Aro was hoping to do the same thing he did with Marcus."

I looked at her in confusion. "What did he do to him?"

"He killed Marcus' mate to keep him in the Volturi."

"So why didn't Aro kill me?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"If Edward knew you died, he'd have avenged you, but if you left, he'd let you go."

I felt anger rise in me. "Let's go then!" I stood up forcefully.

Danny stepped towards me. "We have to stay here until Jasper and Alice come." He held the air of power and reign. I almost felt the need to bow to him.

Tina stood beside me. "Danny..." she glared at him. He backed down and stalked off. She smiled down at me. "I'm sorry about him. He was once a ruler of someplace. He had the power of manipulation, but his is more of a notion to do something than an actual order. He can make you do stuff by controlling your movements. Mine controls the mind, that's why it doesn't work on you."

I slumped back onto the log. "So why aren't we going to them? How long before they get here?"

Tina sat down too. "I don't know. Danny went to see if he could find them."

I looked in the direction Danny went. After what seemed like an eternity (actuality: 20 seconds) I got up. "I can't wait that long." I said bolting after Danny. I ran through the forest, hoping I was going in the direction he went. The moon was hidden behind the trees and I couldn't see where I was going. I kept running through the forest, thinking of Edward in a cell somewhere. Tears blurred my vision and I suddenly felt a wave of deja vu. It was like my dream. To make it even more realistic, I heard a noise on my left. I was too terrified to look, I knew it was Jane. I pushed myself faster through the trees and bushes. The noise picked up too and I turned around to fight. I knew it was Jane, but a part of my mind was tired of fearing her. I _wanted_ to fight her.

"Bella!" A voice roared from behind me.

The vampire tackled me and I was pinned to the ground, defenseless. I tried to shove them off, but I was too weak.

"Bella...no," he told me firmly.

I stopped fighting him and gasped. "Jasper!" I hugged him tightly.

He pulled me off the ground and wrapped his arms around me. A strange gesture for Jasper, but it seemed right. "I missed you," I whispered through the tears.

We walked back the way I came. "I'm sorry I tackled you. You weren't hurt were you?" He ducked his head apologetically.

I shook my head. "No, I wasn't hurt."

"Where did you go?" I heard Danny's voice. He sounded angry.

Jasper stopped and glared at Danny. "Leave her alone, Danny."

Danny grinned with a glint in his eyes. Suddenly my left foot moved forward, followed by my right. I was being dragged towards Danny by my own body! With terror-stricken eyes, I could feel the crazy side of me creeping up inside me. He was getting closer! I shut my eyes tight as I continued forward. This is my bubble. No one can touch me in my bubble. I heard a loud crack and opened my eyes just in time to see a giant tree headed straight for Danny. He fell to the ground and his power over me ceased. I crumpled to the ground, weak.

Alice was standing behind Danny with a frown on her face; she clearly didn't like him. "Alice!" I screamed happily. She looked up, instantly smiling. I ran to her and hugged her as tightly as I could. "I'm so sorry I left! I-I don--" I was sobbing too hard.

She rubbed my back soothingly. "Shh, it's okay, Bella. You did it for Edward, it's okay."

"This doesn't change my feelings towards you." I looked up and saw Emmett and Rosalie standing there. I never thought I'd feel so happy to hear Rosalie's voice.

"Bella..." Jasper moved towards me carefully, hesitantly. "Why were you in...there?"

Jasper must have felt my emotions while Danny was controlling me. He knew I was crazy and now everyone else did too. I knew everyone was wanting to know the same thing, even Rosalie the way she eased in closer. I looked down at my white gown sadly. Then smiled as best I could. "I wasn't doing any better than Edward..." No one believed that was the answer, but I wasn't going to explain about Adam...

"Damn you, woman!" Danny stood up, glaring at Alice.

"Danny, that's my mate. You haven't forgotten who I am, have you?" Jasper threatened in a deadly menacing voice.

"Jasper, we agreed not to fight," Tina showed up.

He barred his teeth. "No, you agreed. I had no choice in the matter. If I did, _you _wouldn't be here."

I felt like taking a step back from all the tension in the air. Alice rested her hand on Jasper's shoulder. "They're only here to save Edward. After that, you'll never have to see each other again."

Danny growled deep in his chest, his muscles tight with anger. Jasper responded with a growl of his own, his softer one somehow seemed more deadly. "Danny, Jasper, stop. Now." Tina ordered. Both looked at Tina then away grudgingly.

Jasper stalked off with an angry expression. "We save Edward then you're gone."

Emmett punched Danny in the arm playfully. "I was really looking forward to that fight, man." Rosalie hit him on the back of the head, before running after Jasper; Emmett and Alice followed.

Tina gave Danny a look and he left quietly. "I was hoping you wouldn't have to see us like that." We made our way in the direction everyone went. "You see, Danny and Jasper have never been great friends. Ever since they first met, they've been butting heads. Usually everyone _loves _Jasper, but then again...Danny isn't everyone. Don't worry about it though. Emmett has been waiting for that fight for centuries," she laughed lightly.

"Tina! Bella!" Alice called after us. Tina smiled before breaking into a full run, leaving me behind. I trudged on in my white gown and bare feet. My legs were unused to the exercise, but I would do whatever it took. Suddenly Emmett appeared beside me, walking along and holding back laughs. "Bells, what are you doing?" I picked up the pace and that only made him laugh harder. "Let me help," his arms swooped under me, kicking me legs out and catching me against his chest. He started running at top speed and soon we were outrunning everyone; Emmett only wanting to show off.

Within a couple hours, Alice announced that we were just oustide of New York City. Jasper left with Emmett and Rosalie to get the tickets to Florence, Danny and Tina left to hunt before they got on the plane, and Alice took me to eat. I hadn't eaten, _really eaten, _in months. Most of the time I was given a sedative and force fed, but this was really like eating for the first time. Another strange thing I'd have to get used to. I downed seven hot dogs from a stand and two large cokes, onlookers watching with disgust.

"Here Bella, put this on," Tina showed up with a long coat. "You'll blend better because right now you kind of look like an escapee from a crazy house!" I forgot I was still in the dress and quickly pulled the coat on.

"Thanks," I mumbled, keeping my eyes away from her fresh blue ones. "Where's Danny?" I asked remembering he left with her.

Tina looked down. "He isn't coming, but don't worry, we can do this on our own. He doesn't want to get mixed up with the Volturi any more than he already has." I nodded, kinda glad he left. Good riddance.

We left for the airport, our flight leaving within the hour. On the way, I had to throw up all that food, my body was rejecting it so I sipped on water instead. Jasper was waiting with Emmett and Rosalie in the seats. Rosalie was comforting a sad-looking Emmett when I came up.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Emmett and Rosalie aren't coming with us. We need someone to stay with Esme and Carlisle," Jasper spoke.

"How 'bout I bring back a souvinier" Alice bribed Emmett.

He glared at her. "Gee, how thoughtful of you."

Suddenly the announcement to board the plane to Florence sounded. I stood up with Tina and Alce and hugged Emmett goodbye. All the people filed into the tunnel leading to the plane. Alice stayed beside me as we found a seat. Alice on one side, Jasper on the other. To pass the time, Jasper sent a wave of lethargy over me.

--

"Bella, we're in Florence. Come on, we have to get a car." Alice was nudging me awake. I sat up fully awake at the thought of Edward being close. She pulled me through the airport until we got outside where it was dark. I saw an outline of a car with Tina in the back. Jasper was in the passenger seat, waiting for us. I got in the back next to Tina, never feeling so uncomfortable before. Her contacts were gone and her eyes were bright red, reminding me of Jane. I shrunk into my seat, feeling the loss of sanity creeping into me.

"Bella, why don't you sit up front instead" Jasper offered to switch seats. I knew how much he loathed Tina, but he would do it for me.

I shook my head. "I'm fine. " _You have a bubble. Live in the bubble. Tina won't hurt you. She's not Jane. Your bubble will protect you._

Jasper gave me a strange look before turning back around as Alice peeled out of there. The car ride there was very quiet. Only the purr of the engine made a sound. I saw the dark shadows in the distance, I assumed as the walls of Volterra. Alice pulled inside a gate just as the sun was coming up over the mountains. Tina left us as we went to get a hotel room.

"We will see Edward by noon," Alice said confidentially.

I sat in the corner, unmoving. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't believed Caius, we wouldn't even be here."

I knew for a fact Jasper was easing my guilt and I smiled weakly at him. "It's not your fault. We would have all done the same for our mates." I let him comfort me, but it didn't do much.

_--six hours later--_

It almost seemed like time sped up. Suddenly Tina was leading us towards the Volturi's entrance, at fifteen till noon. An eery feeling came over all of us as we got closer. We walked through doors to a receptionist.

"We're here to see Edward," Tina spoke with authority.

The lady, in a trance, showed us the elevator. Tina's power really came in handy at moments like this. With her by our side, we could get Edward and get out with no trouble.

A few more twists and turns, and suddenly the hallways opened up to a room with many barred doors. "He's in there," Tina pointed to the third door on the right.

I ran to it and looked in. "Edward?" My voice shook. "Edward, I'm here to save you!"

He looked up from his wooden cot. His eyes were blank as he took me in. I thought I destroyed his heart thoroughly with those four words _you don't want me..._

But he destroyed me completely in three....... "Who are you?"

* * *

**THE END!!! THIS IS NOT A SICK JOKE!!! LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

**I won't be starting on the sequel until a little later. I've been typing nonstop for days just for you. ^_^**

**Thanks for all the people that have been reviewing. I love you all sooo much! Thank you!**


End file.
